1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device, and more particularly, to a recording device which has a transport member for applying suction to and transporting a recording medium.
2. Related Art
There are recording devices which have a mechanism for transporting a recording medium. In Japanese Patent No. 3707640, a recording device is described, which has a belt as a transport member having a suction face including holes for applying suction to a recording medium. The suction face including holes communicates with a negative-pressure source and applies suction to a recording medium. In this manner, the recording medium is securely held and accuracy of hitting positions of ink droplets is improved.
Since a recording medium has a thin sheet shape, it may be warped when being transported to the recording device. In addition, in the case of double face printing, when printing is performed on one side and then performed on the other side, a recording medium may be strongly warped by ink adhered to the recording medium.
When a recording medium floats up from a transport member because of its warp and an area including the floating area is firstly sucked onto the transport member, it becomes difficult to apply suction to the recording medium while overcoming rigidity of the transport member. Accordingly, the entire face of the recording medium may not be brought into close contact with the transport member. In this case, a constant interval between a recording head and the recording medium cannot be maintained and thus recording quality is deteriorated. In some cases, a paper jam occurs.